The present invention relates to an innovative automatic shoe edge processing machine.
There are ever more shoes with amply shaped soles and/or very high edge covering the outer contour of the shoe. In the prior art edge processing of such shoes e.g. for carding and spreading of the glue is still fully manual because proposals for the use of conventional processing machines designed i.e. for low-edge or unshaped shoes have proven unsatisfactory. These known machines are made for processing the shoe bottom and the shoe edge is usually processed in them only accidentally and in a slight measure when the processing tool moves near the perimeter of the bottom. Even equipping these known machines with a modified tool, edge processing remains unsatisfactory as to both quality and extension of the zone processed.
The general purpose of the present invention is to remedy the above mentioned shortcomings by making available a machine which would allow satisfactory shoe edge processing even with very high and shaped edges.
In view of this purpose it was sought to provide in accordance with the present invention a shoe edge processing machine comprising means of gripping the shoe in a direction parallel to an axis virtually perpendicular to the shoe bottom, shoe processing means and automatic movement means for the relative movement between the shoe and the processing means for causing these processing means to travel the edge of a shoe held in the gripping means.